


Le premure del drago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cianfrusaglie del drago [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cosa succede quando Smaug vuole dimostrare il suo lato più dolce e apprensivo verso il suo piccolo Hobbit?Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxnSSJFZhcY.Metafandom.Human!Smaug/Human!Bilbo.★Fandom: Lo Hobbit.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 648.★ Prompt: 17. A si ammala durante la giornata e B, una volta a casa, gli prepara una serata brodino, divano e tv.





	Le premure del drago

Le premure del drago

 

Smaug era accomodato sul divano, la luce del sole faceva splendere le sue placche metalliche rosso fuoco, che brillavano alla luce solare che filtrava la finestra, giocherellò con uno dei tanti orecchini che gli decoravano le orecchie a punta, sulla cui sommità c’erano delle altre placche e con l’altra mano si frugò nei pantaloni color sangue che indossava, estraendone un cellulare. Il resto del suo corpo non era vestito, il suo ventre muscoloso era pallido e privo di pacche, dimenò la coda, sulla parte finale triangolare c’era un rubino grosso quanto un pugno. Si sporse, prendendo una tazza di the dal tavolinetto di legno che c’era tra il divano e la televisione, sorseggiandone il contenuto, il fumo gl’investiva il viso.

Telefonò al secondo numero in rubricare e sbadigliò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Pronto?” rispose Bilbo con voce raffreddata.

“Volevo sentire la mia ‘preda’ preferita” disse Smaug. Si leccò le labbra e le sue iridi dardeggiarono, del fumo gli uscì dalle narici.

“M-molto… spirito…”. Iniziò a dire Bilbo, ma starnutì rumorosamente.

“Deduco che tu ti sia raffreddato oggi, sul lavoro. Te l’ho detto tante volte, dovresti fare come me, rimanere a casa. Tanto il mio tesoro basterà per tutto il resto della nostra vita” disse Smaug. Le sue pupille ferine si dilatarono leggermente, erano incastonate in due iridi color dell’oro.

“Se non fossi così tirchio, magari! Mi tocca lavorare per avere le piccole comodità che mi servono” rispose Bilbo. La sua voce risuonava rauca attraverso il telefono.

Smaug corrugò le sopracciglia more, una ciocca riccia gli ricadde sulla fronte.

“Vuoi le comodità? Le avrai” sussurrò, chiudendo la telefonata.

 

******

 

Bilbo inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre Smaug lo spingeva sul divano, avvolgendolo in un plaid.

“La tua malattia dovrà capire subito che gli conviene passare in fretta e non sfidarmi. Non vado sottovalutato” sussurrò. Infilò in bocca all’Hobbit una pillola.

Bilbo deglutì, rabbrividì sentendo il peso del corpo dell’altro premere contro di lui.

“Io sono fuoco. Io sono morte” disse Smaug. Si allontanò, dirigendosi verso la cucina, Bilbo strinse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Sei dannatamente bello, seducente e intrigante, ma temo che non bastino le tue minacce per farmi guarire” borbottò.

“Continua pure con i complimenti. Me li merito tutti” soffiò il drago.

< È spaventoso quanto meraviglioso. La mia ammirazione è reale, quanto la mia paura e la mia esasperazione > pensò Bilbo, sospirando.

“I tuoi capelli sono morbidi e setosi” disse con tono dubbioso.

< E mi piace aggrapparmi alle tue numerose corna, per quanto sia strano da dire > rifletté.

Smaug tornò da lui e adagiò una tazza di ceramica, decorata con dei fiorellini rosa, colma di brodo bollente, sul tavolinetto di legno davanti alle sue gambe.

L’Hobbit si grattò l’orecchio e arrossì, chinò il capo, il suo viso era in parte coperto dai riccioli castani.

“Suppongo sia per il mio bene, vero?” domandò.

Smaug gli accarezzò la gota bollente con la coda, attento a non graffiarlo con gli spuntoni, ma passandogli delicatamente solo la membrana sulla pelle.

“Lo so che preferiresti mangiare come al solito due cene a base di: formaggio, torte, dolci e marmellate varie. Però vedrai che con una bella serata sul divano, con un brodino di pollo caldo faranno miracoli” disse. Si sedette al suo fianco e accese la televisione.

“Ero sinceramente tentato di ricoprirti anche di monete d’oro, quelle fanno sempre bene, ma ho pensato che ‘minuto’ come sei saresti potuto rimanere schiacciato” spiegò.

Bilbo appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e sospirò.

“È stupefacente quanto tu ti stia dimostrando premuroso in quest’occasione” esalò.

Smaug ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi e candidi, facendo partire la prima puntata dell’ultima stagione di Sherlock.

“Inoltre… sono riuscito a farti partire la tua serie preferita” si vantò.

Bilbo gli posò un bacio sulle labbra sottili, adagiandosi completamente contro il corpo di lui.

“Grazie” sussurrò. Il suo naso rosso era gocciolante, le sue iridi color nocciola erano liquide.


End file.
